


Power Rangers: Legacy Saga

by Forever_Fox_Publishing



Series: Power Rangers ForeverFox Era. [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Fox_Publishing/pseuds/Forever_Fox_Publishing
Summary: Evil exists all through the universe, and when that evil rises and there's always a team of protectors to fight it: The Power Rangers. This anthology series deals with the mysteries of the PR Universe, raging from the origins of the Power Rangers to the corruption within S.P.D. Prologue to Legend Wars.





	Power Rangers: Legacy Saga

(The scene opens on the desert of Eltar, a bright crimson sun shining down on the sand. The camera pans down to a black castle, and a person on a rover stopping in front of it. The figure steps out of the rover, and we focus on them. The figure is dressed in black robes, and is carrying a scythe. The figure enters the castle.)

(Interior: Castle. A wide hall. At the end of the hall are two servants covered head-to-toe in black, the jyuoldiers.)  


jyuoldier: Good evening sir, please state your name and rank.

Figure: I am the general, Gold Reaper  


(Gold Reaper get’s his introductory title card: GOLD REAPER: GENERAL OF THE ELTARIAN CRUSADERS. The jyuoldier leads him into a dining hall, bustling with MOTW from Goranger and to a table with the other generals DAI-OGUN; BRONZKNI; DIAMASQUE; and TOXO: GENERALS OF THE ELTARIAN CRUSADERS.)  


Dai-ogun: Gold Reaper, glad you could make it tonight.  


Gold Reaper: Quite a presentation we have here.  


Diamasque: Indeed, not only are we generals here, but show are all our leutenants. Comannder Krakoto is even making an appearance.  


Bronzkni: What about the head honcho, eh? Is he gonna show up?  


Diamasque: I’d watch my tongue if I were you, Bronzkni. You don’t want to get in trouble again, do you?  


(The crowd quiets down as a white-cloaked figure walks onto the stage. He is ZARC’IX: HIGH LEADER OF THE ELTARIAN CRUSADERS.)  


Zarc’ix: Ladies and gentlemen, I must thank you for joining me on my crusade. The Eltarian council is evil, rotted. It is our job to use our abilities to take over, and liberate our people! We will rule peacefully, and shall restore Eltar to its former glory! Those who oppose shall be dealt with without mercy! Those who follow us before we take over shall be granted great power. We will attack Eltar, more specifically its capital city, until we have power. In the name of the Old Gods of the Universe, we shall rule!  


(A person in a golden pharaoh-like mask approaches the stage. He is COMMANDER KRAKOTO: SECOND-IN-COMMAND OF THE ELTARIAN CRUSADERS.)  


Krakoto: High leader, may I have a word?

Zarc’ix: Of course.  


(Krakoto steps on stage.)

Krakoto: I want to thank our five generals, and our many lieutenants. I want to thank our future leader, the one who has granted these powers to us, High-Leader Zarc’ix. Gold Reaper, you are our primary assault general. Dai-ogun you are in charge of swaying the public to our side. Bronzkni,you will lead our rifle squad. Diamasque, you are our spy. Toxo, you lead a squad of stealth attackers. Hail Zarc’ix!

All: Hail Zarc’ix!

(Cue intro: The music is the movie remix of “Go Go Power Rangers.” During the build up we see Zordon riding on his Red Rider, the villains, and a sneak peek of the Zord. Zordon, Goushi, Gamma, Hedrian, and Zedd all get their credits and are shown morph. Dimitria and Vever also get credits. The rest of the intro shows off the Zord and the Rangers’ finishing attack.)  


(After the intro, we fade into a small farmhouse on Eltar. ZORDON OF ELTAR is seen tending to his farm. Yes, that Zordon. He is portrayed as looking like Barza from Zyuranger.)  


???: Zordon!

(We see a young man running down a hill. He is GOUSHI, a young farmhand who works with Zordon.)  


Zordon: Goushi my boy. What seems to be the matter?

Goushi: Have you heard the news? Eltar’s capital city has been attack by terrorists.

Zordon: I’ll be honest with you Goushi, I’m not surprised in the slightest. In my years working for the Eltarian Council, I’ve seen more people who wanted to destroy it then you could ever imagine. Is your uncle alright?

Goushi: Yes, he wrote to us and told us that he managed to make it out unscathed. He said he’ll bring back a piece of rubble as a souvenir. He said it’s terrible, dust so thick you can’t see, 987 dead.

Zordon: 987 dead? You hear that Vever!

(Zordon is yelling to his son. VEVER. A rebellious young man who wants to leave his family’s farm and travel to the metropolises of Eltar.)  


(Vever walks out of the shack.)

Vever: Father, I love you, I understand you’ve seen terrible things, but you simply can’t expect me to stay cooped up in this farm all my life!

Zordon: The universe is a terrible Vever, there is a natural evil will that fills us all, and too many people let that evil will take over. They turn themselves into monster, give up their identities to fight for whatever group they fight for. These Terrorists are nothing more but another example of that.  


???: Will you two stop bickering constantly?

(A pale woman in robes walk out. This DIMITRIA OF INQUIRUS. The mentor from Turbo and Zordon’s wife.)  


Dimitria: Would you mind leaving for the moment, Goushi?

Goushi: Of course.  


(Goushi leaves.)  


Dimitria: You two! Inside!  


(Dimitria walks inside, Zordon and Vever hesitantly follows.)  


Dimitria: What are your problems.

Zordon: He doesn’t understand that travelling around willy-nilly is dangerous, he’ll get himself killed!

Vever: He doesn’t understand that I can’t stay in this farm for the rest of my life like he does!

Dimitria: Vever, be respectful to your father, he’s seen more terrible things then I ever hope anyone does.  


Zordon: Thank you.  


Dimitria: And Zordon, you need to encourage your own child’s goals.  


Vever: Thank you.  


Dimitria: Now until you two stop fighting you can make your dinner, and own tea, and your desserts!  


(Dimitria storms out, Zordon and Vever both hang their heads in shame.)  


(Fade out. Fade in and pan on Zordon and Vever doing farm work together. As they work, Zordon and Vever hear a noise coming from the sky. As they look, they find the source of the sound: A large flying battleship.)

Zordon: That’s an Eltarian council ship. What do they want now?  


Vever: I’m going to get mother!  


(Vever runs inside to get Dimitria. The ship lands, and part of the side falls to become a ramp. An Eltarian in a suit walks out. He is Joltar, a member of the Eltarian council.)  


Joltar: Good day, I am Joltar, representative of the Eltarian council. I assume you are Zordon of Eltar?

(Joltar reaches out to shake Zordon’s hand. Zordon doesn’t take it.)

Zordon: Why are you here?  


Zoltrar: We need you.

(Vever and Dimitria come back out.)  


Dimitria: Zordon, why are they here?

Zordon: No reason, in fact I think they are about to leave, aren’t they?

Joltar: Please just an hour of your time. May I come in?  


(Cut to Zordon and Joltar setting at a table inside. Dimitria is pouring tea. Vever is standing in the back, opposite of him are to security gaurds. Joltar and Zordon are drinking tea as they converse.)

Joltar: As I’m sure you’ve heard, Eltar’s capital and location of the Eltarian council, Phantus, has been attacked by a group trying to overthrow us, calling themselves the Eltarian Crusaders.  


Zordon: Your point?  


Joltar: Well, these terroists… They aren’t normal. They have monsterous appearences, our weapon can’t work against them. What we need are warriors. I we want you to make them?

(Zordon says nothing. Vever starts paying attention.)  


Joltar: We understand that during your time on the Karovan Experiments, you discovered what you described as a “natural bio-field,” that binds all life together. You theorized that utilizing this field, one could morph their appearance and strength. We want you to come to the capital and continue your research. Your family can come with you, we will give you a home and provide all necessities to you. You will also be paid generously.  


(Vever runs over to his father, starts in his eye.)

Vever: Please, the world needs your help father. You can’t refuse this.  


Zordon: Vever you only care because you want to come to the city.  


Vever: Maybe that’s true but it doesn’t make what I said any less!  


Zordon: I’ve dealt with your type before, Joltar. My time working with the council is my biggest regret. I’m not going to help you, solve your own problems.  


Vever: Father!

Zordon: Leave now!  


Joltar: Very well, if you change your mind you can always send us a message.  


(Joltar and his guards leave. The ship flies off again.)  


(We fade into a pan shot of Zordon doing farm work. It’s been a couple of weeks since Joltar’s vist. Vever isn’t with Zordon this time.)  


Zordon: Where are you Goushi?  


(Goushi comes running over. He is sobbing and unintelligible. He falls to his knees and finally manages to speak coherently.)  


Goushi: Zordon… Phantus was attacked again. My uncle, he didn’t make it out this time.

Zordon: I’m… very sorry.  


Goushi: Why won’t anyone fight them!? When will this end?

Zordon: They’re very powerful Goushi, there’s not a lot the council can do.

Goushi: Forget the council, can’t anybody help?

(Zordon comforts Goushi before he leaves to mourn alone. Zordon walks into his house.)  


Zordon: Dimitria!

Dimitria: Yes dear?

Zordon: Send a message to the council. I’m taking their offer!  


(Vever overhears this. He runs over and hugs Zordon.)  


Vever: Really?

Zordon: Yes Vever.

Vever: I love you father.

(We cut abruptly to an airship passing over a massive metropolis, Phantus. Zordon, Dimitira, Vever, and Goushi are all onboard. Goushi was invited to come with them by Zordon. Vever’s face is glued to the window, Goushi and Dimitria are chatting, and Zordon has fallen asleep.)

Vever: It’s so beautiful.  


GoushI: Sure is, and to think I was going to be content staying on my family’s farm for the rest of my life.  


Dimitria: I believe we are about to land.  


Zordon (waking up): Eh? Who?  


(Everybody laughs as the airship lands. Fade to a lab in the Eltarian Council’s headquarters.)  


Joltar: This Zordon, will be your private lab. I’ve also provided you with an assistant.  


Zordon: Oh no thank you. I’ve already got Goushi and Vever.  


Joltar: Well you see… This “assistant” actually requested to work with you.  


(Zordon looks perplex. A familiar drumming starts in the background. The sound of a door opening is heard, and Zordon looks shocked. The camera pans to a psychotic man in robes… and Lord Zedd’s theme starts playing.)  


Zedd: Well, well, well. Looks like somebody came crawling back!  


(Zordon is visibly angered for the first time.)  


Zordon: I’ll have you know, Zedd, that your government came crawling back to me!  


(Zedd chuckles)  


Zedd: Is that so? Well you can rest easy knowing that I have taken your post as Lord Scientist. I’m Lord Zedd know. You’ll also be glad to know that the Krovian project is going well.  


Zordon: Don’t you dare.  


Zedd: Oh yes, why Krovian Outpost-23 has just discovered a major energy deposit on their territory. Unfortunately our first KO planet isn’t doing so well. Something about a bunch of native beast men from a sub-dimension plotting a revolt. Sounds like the kind of thing you’d best interested in Zordon!  


(Zordon walks over to Zedd, fuming. He sizes Zedd up, and punches him square in the face. Zedd stumbles back, but shows no sign of pain, instead laughing maniacally. Goushi and Never have to hold Zordon back by the arms to stop him from lunging at Zedd. Zedd sees Dimitria, and smiles.)

Zedd: Well, Dimitria. You’re looking nice as always.  


Zordon: Stay away from her you bastard, or I’ll take you out with my bare hands!  


Zedd: This should be very fun. I’ll see you around Zordon!  


(Zedd departs)  


Zordon: Joltar! A moment?  


Joltar: Of course.  


(Joltar leaves the room.)  


Vever: Dad, who was that.  


Dimitria: Vever, his name is Zedd, Lord Scientist of the Dagon Empire, the higher rulers of the Eltarian Council. Years ago, I was appointed to be wed to him, but I ran away with your father instead.  


Zordon: Vever, Zedd is nothing but evil. The Council only lets him stay around so that the Dagon Empire won’t supersede them as rulers of Eltar.  


Goushi: Are we really going to have to deal with him?  


Zordon: I’m afraid so.  


Vever: Father?  


Zordon: Yes, Vever?  


Vever: What did Zedd mean by Krovian Outpost?  


Zordon: My time working for the council is my biggest regret, I’ve told you that many times, and not one of those times was a lie.  


Vever: I understand.  


(The scene fades out. We fade into a robed figure sitting on a throne. The figure stands up and strats pacing about, we don’t see their face.)  


???: Zordon and Zedd, back in conflict again. Zordon wants to use his “Morphing Grid” to create warriors. Should I step in? Tell him the truth? And what of the Eltarian Crusaders? There powers are clearly the work of an Old God of the Universe, what’s going on?  


(The camera pans up to reveal the figures face. Except it’s not a face, it’s a helmet. The figure is a power ranger.)  


(Cut straight from the ranger to Zarc’ix. He is in his throne room with jyuoldiers behind him. There is a knock on the door behind him.)

Zarc’ix: Enter.

(The doors creak open. Krakoto enters with a hooded man.)  


Krakoto: We’re ready.  


(The hooded man takes off his hood to reveal Zedd, who laughs manically.)  


Zedd: Now, I know you want my information, but first I want some from you.  


Zarc’ix: Why should I tell you anything.  


Zedd: Because I know your secret Zarc’ix, or should I say, Lokar.  


(Zarc’ix and Krakoto are both frightened at this statement.)  


Krakoto: Gaurds! Kill him!  


(The jyuoldiers raise theirs guns to Zedd, who only laughs.)  


Zedd: Unfortunately for you, I have a trump card. You see somewhere on my person is a radio device connected to my heart rate. If it senses my vital signs are going flat it will send out a signal with my coordinates. The signal will be received by the Dagon Empire.  


(Zarc’ix is fuming with rage at Zedd.)  


Zarc’ix: We can fight them! I’ve conquered better empires than the Dagons before!  


Zedd: The Dagon Empire, and the Zaphyr.  


Krakoto: You, you’re part of the Zaphyr.  


Zedd: Son of the emperor.  


Krakoto: Your one of the princes of Zaphyr, and you inflintrated the Dagon Empire, and now you have us in the palm of your hand?  


Zedd: Guilty as charged.  


(Zedd laughs.)  


Zarc’ix: Zedd, out of all of my eternal life, you are the most vile being I’ve ever met.  


Zedd: Thank you.  


(The screen fades black.)  


(The screen fades into Zordon, Goushi and Vever working. There are sketches, diagrams and charts scattered all over the lab.)  


Vever: Dad! Look at these signals! They seem to suggest a pocket dimension connected to the Grid.  


Goushi: Amazing!  


Zordon: Vever, I think you just gave me an idea of how to deal with the Crusader’s fighters.  


(With the words “Crusader’s fighters” we jump cut to Gold Reaper, Dai-ogun, Bronzkni and Toxo sitting at a table. Diamasque is notably absent. They’re all very tense.)  


Dai-ogun: I fear our crusade is failing. The Eltarian Council is closing in on us. Everyday one of our soldiers are being captured.  


Bronzkni: I must respectfully disagree. Our kill count is much higher than the councils.  


Dai-ogun: What about Diamasque? He was found out by the Council and now he’s been captured! Rumor has it he’s dead.  


Gold Reaper: Not to mention that bastard Zedd. He got some kind of dirt on Zarc’ix, now he’s threatening us with the threat of sending the Zaypher after us.  


Bronzkni: Zaypher? What’s that?  


???: You, you lack wisdom, Bronzkni.  


(This was an unheard whispy voice. The camera pans to reveal it belongs to Toxo, the as-of-yet silent 5th general.)  


Toxo: The Zaypher are an ancient race of warriors. They travel across the universe, conquering all in their path.  


Dai-ogun: I never thought I’d ever hear you pipe something out, Toxo.  


Toxo: Why speak when there is nothing to say?  


Gold Reaper: One of those types, eh? You decided it was only worth speaking when it’s to insult Bronzkni? Ha!  


Toxo: Now is no time for laughter, Gold Reaper.  


Gold Reaper: Anyways, (he’s clearly embarrassed.) Dai-ogun, I heard you and your forces are planning a rally outside of the E.C. headquarters.  


Dai-ogun: Indeed, we’ve chosen to do so as two ambassadors from the M51 Federation are about to arrive. Many officials will be present. Our hope is to be able to storm inside the building, and take out high ranking officials from there. We will likely be captured, but our sacrifice will lead to victory for the Eltarian Crusaders!

(The scene opens on the desert of Eltar, a bright crimson sun shining down on the sand. The camera pans down to a black castle, and a person on a rover stopping in front of it. The figure steps out of the rover, and we focus on them. The figure is dressed in black robes, and is carrying a scythe. The figure enters the castle.)

(Interior: Castle. A wide hall. At the end of the hall are two servants covered head-to-toe in black, the jyuoldiers.)  


jyuoldier: Good evening sir, please state your name and rank.

Figure: I am the general, Gold Reaper  


(Gold Reaper get’s his introductory title card: GOLD REAPER: GENERAL OF THE ELTARIAN CRUSADERS. The jyuoldier leads him into a dining hall, bustling with MOTW from Goranger and to a table with the other generals DAI-OGUN; BRONZKNI; DIAMASQUE; and TOXO: GENERALS OF THE ELTARIAN CRUSADERS.)  


Dai-ogun: Gold Reaper, glad you could make it tonight.  


Gold Reaper: Quite a presentation we have here.  


Diamasque: Indeed, not only are we generals here, but show are all our leutenants. Comannder Krakoto is even making an appearance.  


Bronzkni: What about the head honcho, eh? Is he gonna show up?  


Diamasque: I’d watch my tongue if I were you, Bronzkni. You don’t want to get in trouble again, do you?  


(The crowd quiets down as a white-cloaked figure walks onto the stage. He is ZARC’IX: HIGH LEADER OF THE ELTARIAN CRUSADERS.)  


Zarc’ix: Ladies and gentlemen, I must thank you for joining me on my crusade. The Eltarian council is evil, rotted. It is our job to use our abilities to take over, and liberate our people! We will rule peacefully, and shall restore Eltar to its former glory! Those who oppose shall be dealt with without mercy! Those who follow us before we take over shall be granted great power. We will attack Eltar, more specifically its capital city, until we have power. In the name of the Old Gods of the Universe, we shall rule!  


(A person in a golden pharaoh-like mask approaches the stage. He is COMMANDER KRAKOTO: SECOND-IN-COMMAND OF THE ELTARIAN CRUSADERS.)  


Krakoto: High leader, may I have a word?

Zarc’ix: Of course.  


(Krakoto steps on stage.)

Krakoto: I want to thank our five generals, and our many lieutenants. I want to thank our future leader, the one who has granted these powers to us, High-Leader Zarc’ix. Gold Reaper, you are our primary assault general. Dai-ogun you are in charge of swaying the public to our side. Bronzkni,you will lead our rifle squad. Diamasque, you are our spy. Toxo, you lead a squad of stealth attackers. Hail Zarc’ix!

All: Hail Zarc’ix!

(Cue intro: The music is the movie remix of “Go Go Power Rangers.” During the build up we see Zordon riding on his Red Rider, the villains, and a sneak peek of the Zord. Zordon, Goushi, Gamma, Hedrian, and Zedd all get their credits and are shown morph. Dimitria and Vever also get credits. The rest of the intro shows off the Zord and the Rangers’ finishing attack.)  


(After the intro, we fade into a small farmhouse on Eltar. ZORDON OF ELTAR is seen tending to his farm. Yes, that Zordon. He is portrayed as looking like Barza from Zyuranger.)  


???: Zordon!

(We see a young man running down a hill. He is GOUSHI, a young farmhand who works with Zordon.)  


Zordon: Goushi my boy. What seems to be the matter?

Goushi: Have you heard the news? Eltar’s capital city has been attack by terrorists.

Zordon: I’ll be honest with you Goushi, I’m not surprised in the slightest. In my years working for the Eltarian Council, I’ve seen more people who wanted to destroy it then you could ever imagine. Is your uncle alright?

Goushi: Yes, he wrote to us and told us that he managed to make it out unscathed. He said he’ll bring back a piece of rubble as a souvenir. He said it’s terrible, dust so thick you can’t see, 987 dead.

Zordon: 987 dead? You hear that Vever!

(Zordon is yelling to his son. VEVER. A rebellious young man who wants to leave his family’s farm and travel to the metropolises of Eltar.)  


(Vever walks out of the shack.)

Vever: Father, I love you, I understand you’ve seen terrible things, but you simply can’t expect me to stay cooped up in this farm all my life!

Zordon: The universe is a terrible Vever, there is a natural evil will that fills us all, and too many people let that evil will take over. They turn themselves into monster, give up their identities to fight for whatever group they fight for. These Terrorists are nothing more but another example of that.  


???: Will you two stop bickering constantly?

(A pale woman in robes walk out. This DIMITRIA OF INQUIRUS. The mentor from Turbo and Zordon’s wife.)  


Dimitria: Would you mind leaving for the moment, Goushi?

Goushi: Of course.  


(Goushi leaves.)  


Dimitria: You two! Inside!  


(Dimitria walks inside, Zordon and Vever hesitantly follows.)  


Dimitria: What are your problems.

Zordon: He doesn’t understand that travelling around willy-nilly is dangerous, he’ll get himself killed!

Vever: He doesn’t understand that I can’t stay in this farm for the rest of my life like he does!

Dimitria: Vever, be respectful to your father, he’s seen more terrible things then I ever hope anyone does.  


Zordon: Thank you.  


Dimitria: And Zordon, you need to encourage your own child’s goals.  


Vever: Thank you.  


Dimitria: Now until you two stop fighting you can make your dinner, and own tea, and your desserts!  


(Dimitria storms out, Zordon and Vever both hang their heads in shame.)  


(Fade out. Fade in and pan on Zordon and Vever doing farm work together. As they work, Zordon and Vever hear a noise coming from the sky. As they look, they find the source of the sound: A large flying battleship.)

Zordon: That’s an Eltarian council ship. What do they want now?  


Vever: I’m going to get mother!  


(Vever runs inside to get Dimitria. The ship lands, and part of the side falls to become a ramp. An Eltarian in a suit walks out. He is Joltar, a member of the Eltarian council.)  


Joltar: Good day, I am Joltar, representative of the Eltarian council. I assume you are Zordon of Eltar?

(Joltar reaches out to shake Zordon’s hand. Zordon doesn’t take it.)

Zordon: Why are you here?  


Zoltrar: We need you.

(Vever and Dimitria come back out.)  


Dimitria: Zordon, why are they here?

Zordon: No reason, in fact I think they are about to leave, aren’t they?

Joltar: Please just an hour of your time. May I come in?  


(Cut to Zordon and Joltar setting at a table inside. Dimitria is pouring tea. Vever is standing in the back, opposite of him are to security gaurds. Joltar and Zordon are drinking tea as they converse.)

Joltar: As I’m sure you’ve heard, Eltar’s capital and location of the Eltarian council, Phantus, has been attacked by a group trying to overthrow us, calling themselves the Eltarian Crusaders.  


Zordon: Your point?  


Joltar: Well, these terroists… They aren’t normal. They have monsterous appearences, our weapon can’t work against them. What we need are warriors. I we want you to make them?

(Zordon says nothing. Vever starts paying attention.)  


Joltar: We understand that during your time on the Karovan Experiments, you discovered what you described as a “natural bio-field,” that binds all life together. You theorized that utilizing this field, one could morph their appearance and strength. We want you to come to the capital and continue your research. Your family can come with you, we will give you a home and provide all necessities to you. You will also be paid generously.  


(Vever runs over to his father, starts in his eye.)

Vever: Please, the world needs your help father. You can’t refuse this.  


Zordon: Vever you only care because you want to come to the city.  


Vever: Maybe that’s true but it doesn’t make what I said any less!  


Zordon: I’ve dealt with your type before, Joltar. My time working with the council is my biggest regret. I’m not going to help you, solve your own problems.  


Vever: Father!

Zordon: Leave now!  


Joltar: Very well, if you change your mind you can always send us a message.  


(Joltar and his guards leave. The ship flies off again.)  


(We fade into a pan shot of Zordon doing farm work. It’s been a couple of weeks since Joltar’s vist. Vever isn’t with Zordon this time.)  


Zordon: Where are you Goushi?  


(Goushi comes running over. He is sobbing and unintelligible. He falls to his knees and finally manages to speak coherently.)  


Goushi: Zordon… Phantus was attacked again. My uncle, he didn’t make it out this time.

Zordon: I’m… very sorry.  


Goushi: Why won’t anyone fight them!? When will this end?

Zordon: They’re very powerful Goushi, there’s not a lot the council can do.

Goushi: Forget the council, can’t anybody help?

(Zordon comforts Goushi before he leaves to mourn alone. Zordon walks into his house.)  


Zordon: Dimitria!

Dimitria: Yes dear?

Zordon: Send a message to the council. I’m taking their offer!  


(Vever overhears this. He runs over and hugs Zordon.)  


Vever: Really?

Zordon: Yes Vever.

Vever: I love you father.

(We cut abruptly to an airship passing over a massive metropolis, Phantus. Zordon, Dimitira, Vever, and Goushi are all onboard. Goushi was invited to come with them by Zordon. Vever’s face is glued to the window, Goushi and Dimitria are chatting, and Zordon has fallen asleep.)

Vever: It’s so beautiful.  


GoushI: Sure is, and to think I was going to be content staying on my family’s farm for the rest of my life.  


Dimitria: I believe we are about to land.  


Zordon (waking up): Eh? Who?  


(Everybody laughs as the airship lands. Fade to a lab in the Eltarian Council’s headquarters.)  


Joltar: This Zordon, will be your private lab. I’ve also provided you with an assistant.  


Zordon: Oh no thank you. I’ve already got Goushi and Vever.  


Joltar: Well you see… This “assistant” actually requested to work with you.  


(Zordon looks perplex. A familiar drumming starts in the background. The sound of a door opening is heard, and Zordon looks shocked. The camera pans to a psychotic man in robes… and Lord Zedd’s theme starts playing.)  


Zedd: Well, well, well. Looks like somebody came crawling back!  


(Zordon is visibly angered for the first time.)  


Zordon: I’ll have you know, Zedd, that your government came crawling back to me!  


(Zedd chuckles)  


Zedd: Is that so? Well you can rest easy knowing that I have taken your post as Lord Scientist. I’m Lord Zedd know. You’ll also be glad to know that the Krovian project is going well.  


Zordon: Don’t you dare.  


Zedd: Oh yes, why Krovian Outpost-23 has just discovered a major energy deposit on their territory. Unfortunately our first KO planet isn’t doing so well. Something about a bunch of native beast men from a sub-dimension plotting a revolt. Sounds like the kind of thing you’d best interested in Zordon!  


(Zordon walks over to Zedd, fuming. He sizes Zedd up, and punches him square in the face. Zedd stumbles back, but shows no sign of pain, instead laughing maniacally. Goushi and Never have to hold Zordon back by the arms to stop him from lunging at Zedd. Zedd sees Dimitria, and smiles.)

Zedd: Well, Dimitria. You’re looking nice as always.  


Zordon: Stay away from her you bastard, or I’ll take you out with my bare hands!  


Zedd: This should be very fun. I’ll see you around Zordon!  


(Zedd departs)  


Zordon: Joltar! A moment?  


Joltar: Of course.  


(Joltar leaves the room.)  


Vever: Dad, who was that.  


Dimitria: Vever, his name is Zedd, Lord Scientist of the Dagon Empire, the higher rulers of the Eltarian Council. Years ago, I was appointed to be wed to him, but I ran away with your father instead.  


Zordon: Vever, Zedd is nothing but evil. The Council only lets him stay around so that the Dagon Empire won’t supersede them as rulers of Eltar.  


Goushi: Are we really going to have to deal with him?  


Zordon: I’m afraid so.  


Vever: Father?  


Zordon: Yes, Vever?  


Vever: What did Zedd mean by Krovian Outpost?  


Zordon: My time working for the council is my biggest regret, I’ve told you that many times, and not one of those times was a lie.  


Vever: I understand.  


(The scene fades out. We fade into a robed figure sitting on a throne. The figure stands up and strats pacing about, we don’t see their face.)  


???: Zordon and Zedd, back in conflict again. Zordon wants to use his “Morphing Grid” to create warriors. Should I step in? Tell him the truth? And what of the Eltarian Crusaders? There powers are clearly the work of an Old God of the Universe, what’s going on?  


(The camera pans up to reveal the figures face. Except it’s not a face, it’s a helmet. The figure is a power ranger.)  


(Cut straight from the ranger to Zarc’ix. He is in his throne room with jyuoldiers behind him. There is a knock on the door behind him.)

Zarc’ix: Enter.

(The doors creak open. Krakoto enters with a hooded man.)  


Krakoto: We’re ready.  


(The hooded man takes off his hood to reveal Zedd, who laughs manically.)  


Zedd: Now, I know you want my information, but first I want some from you.  


Zarc’ix: Why should I tell you anything.  


Zedd: Because I know your secret Zarc’ix, or should I say, Lokar.  


(Zarc’ix and Krakoto are both frightened at this statement.)  


Krakoto: Gaurds! Kill him!  


(The jyuoldiers raise theirs guns to Zedd, who only laughs.)  


Zedd: Unfortunately for you, I have a trump card. You see somewhere on my person is a radio device connected to my heart rate. If it senses my vital signs are going flat it will send out a signal with my coordinates. The signal will be received by the Dagon Empire.  


(Zarc’ix is fuming with rage at Zedd.)  


Zarc’ix: We can fight them! I’ve conquered better empires than the Dagons before!  


Zedd: The Dagon Empire, and the Zaphyr.  


Krakoto: You, you’re part of the Zaphyr.  


Zedd: Son of the emperor.  


Krakoto: Your one of the princes of Zaphyr, and you inflintrated the Dagon Empire, and now you have us in the palm of your hand?  


Zedd: Guilty as charged.  


(Zedd laughs.)  


Zarc’ix: Zedd, out of all of my eternal life, you are the most vile being I’ve ever met.  


Zedd: Thank you.  


(The screen fades black.)  


(The screen fades into Zordon, Goushi and Vever working. There are sketches, diagrams and charts scattered all over the lab.)  


Vever: Dad! Look at these signals! They seem to suggest a pocket dimension connected to the Grid.  


Goushi: Amazing!  


Zordon: Vever, I think you just gave me an idea of how to deal with the Crusader’s fighters.  


(With the words “Crusader’s fighters” we jump cut to Gold Reaper, Dai-ogun, Bronzkni and Toxo sitting at a table. Diamasque is notably absent. They’re all very tense.)  


Dai-ogun: I fear our crusade is failing. The Eltarian Council is closing in on us. Everyday one of our soldiers are being captured.  


Bronzkni: I must respectfully disagree. Our kill count is much higher than the councils.  


Dai-ogun: What about Diamasque? He was found out by the Council and now he’s been captured! Rumor has it he’s dead.  


Gold Reaper: Not to mention that bastard Zedd. He got some kind of dirt on Zarc’ix, now he’s threatening us with the threat of sending the Zaypher after us.  


Bronzkni: Zaypher? What’s that?  


???: You, you lack wisdom, Bronzkni.  


(This was an unheard whispy voice. The camera pans to reveal it belongs to Toxo, the as-of-yet silent 5th general.)  


Toxo: The Zaypher are an ancient race of warriors. They travel across the universe, conquering all in their path.  


Dai-ogun: I never thought I’d ever hear you pipe something out, Toxo.  


Toxo: Why speak when there is nothing to say?  


Gold Reaper: One of those types, eh? You decided it was only worth speaking when it’s to insult Bronzkni? Ha!  


Toxo: Now is no time for laughter, Gold Reaper.  


Gold Reaper: Anyways, (he’s clearly embarrassed.) Dai-ogun, I heard you and your forces are planning a rally outside of the E.C. headquarters.  


Dai-ogun: Indeed, we’ve chosen to do so as two ambassadors from the M51 Federation are about to arrive. Many officials will be present. Our hope is to be able to storm inside the building, and take out high ranking officials from there. We will likely be captured, but our sacrifice will lead to victory for the Eltarian Crusaders!

(Fade to black. To be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> BEHOLD: THe first episode of Legacy Saga. Let's talk about it.
> 
> I've tried to give Zordon some backstory while still leaving things vague. I hope people aren't too mad at Zordon and Dimitria being an item, but I thought it worked. 
> 
> If you didn't noticed the fiver Eltarian Crusader Generals are based off of the first five monsters from Gorenger, just like the suits. Lokar's disguised form is based off of hodded Black Cross Fuhrer, Krakoto is based off of Magma Mask, the second to last Gorenger general. 
> 
> Anyways about Lokar. I've decided to give him back story that will line him slightly up with Dai-Satan. He's an Old God of the Universe. What exactly that means will be explained in the future. 
> 
> Anyways this episode was really getting long and the second episode was coming up thing so I split this one in half. The rest of this story as well as another one will be told in the next episode, Way of the Ninja.


End file.
